Operation COMPUTER
by KNDnumber170
Summary: Episode 2 of Season 8 of Codename:Kids Next Door Couples: 3/4 2/5 1/362 86/60 83/84 363/OC
1. Chapter 1

**If you want to see my newest video on YouTube type in KND-operation Z.E.R.O. (Sims 2 version) it's really crappy, but I like it, even though I think anyone could do better.**

**My theme song for this season of KND is also up there, it's called My KND Theme. I just watched an interview with Grayson Chance on Vevo; he's so hot it's not even funny. Okay, off topic.**

**This is episode 2 of season 8 of KND.**

**Now loading….Kids next Door Mission**

** Operation: Computer**

** Can**

** Opponent**

** Manipulate**

** Perfect**

** Usher**

** Treehouse**

** Everlasting**

** Redemption**

**I own nothing. P.S. I might make a KND version of High School Musical. What do you think?**

Angela awoke on Saturday morning like usual; she got up, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and did her hair. She went to the kitchen and got some rainbow munchies, but there was something different about this morning; her parents and the parents of the rest of her sector were there (beside Madison and Trevor's parents and Louise and Charlie's mom).

They had been staying with sector V for a week now, but they knew they needed to get back home before their parents worried too much.

"Okay guys, I think if me and dad can go over everything I used to make it, we could possibly remake it." Stated Angela after sitting down with her rainbow munchies.

"So that it can take us back to the dinosaur age and break again." Said Ben "Yeah, I really don't think I want to get eatin by dinosaurs before I'm a teen, after is fine." Added Trevor, Madison and Louise hit both of them.

"You guys are jerks" stated Madison while hitting Ben "Yeah, let her try to fix it, okay Angela, you and numbuh 2 try to fix it okay?" Louise agreed while smacking Trevor on the arm.

"Hand me the pliers" asked numbuh 2, Angela handed her dad the pliers. "Hammer" She handed him a hammer. "WrenOWWW!" he screamed when Kimi ran in. He hit his head when she screamed "Guys, the computer is acting really weird, it trapped Louise in this greenish bubble" then she skipped away.

The two operatives ran out to the meeting room and saw Chris, Wally, and Ben trying to get a screaming Sophie out of the bubble. "Guys! It's not gonna work, wait here." And Hoagie ran off while everyone but Chris stepped back from the bubble.

Suddenly Angela heard a call from her dad asking her to bring him the tool box. As soon as she left the bubble Sophie was in disappeared.

"Well…..That was weird." Stated David, they heard a scream coming from the direction Angela and Hoagie had gone off to. "Angela!" yelled David, he took off and everyone followed. When they got to the main circuit board, Hoagie was getting sucked up in the computer and Angela was pulling on his feet trying to pull him out.

"HELP!" she screamed again, they all grabbed on until it started to suck up Sophie.

"CHRIS! HELP!" "Sophie!" Chris grabbed onto Sophie's hands but it was useless, they both disappeared in the screen along with numbuh 2. "NO!" screamed Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

**That last chapter was really short so this one will probably be longer. The next update will be for episode one of season seven.**

"What just happened!" asked a very confused Wally (**that's not unusual) **

"Well, the computer seems to be coming to life" said Charlie "That's not even possible. The computer can't come to life." Angela retorted

All of the remaining sector V's faces twisted, they remembered when the treehouse computer tried to kill Lizzie and Nigel.

"We need to AHHHH!" started Kimi when she was grabbed, another claw came down and tried to grab Kuki but Wally attacked it and it retracted. They all ran down to the Uno's mailbox.

Suddenly Madison spoke up. "Hey guys, have you seen Trevor and Louise anywhere?" everyone looked around but couldn't find them. "Maybe their making out." Said Ben, which got him a glare from his mother. "He's gone." Everyone turned around and saw a dirty, scraped up Louise "What happened to you?" "Well, Trevor needed to get something's, so I told him to hurry up when I heard a scream, so I turned around and the computer had already eatin' him" she said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Okay, this has gone too far! Whatever is doing this to the computer must have been put in when the Toiletnator attacked the treehouse. Charlie, what did you see him doing?" asked David "He was standing…. next to the computer!" he replied.

"Okay, we need to call moon-base. Numbuh 86 is gonna want to know that her son was eatin by a computer." Said numbuh 5 "Okay but I say Madison tells her because she's probably the only one of us whos head she won't rip off." Added numbuh 4

Later….

"WHAT!" "Fanny calm down." "MY SON WAS JUST EATIN BY A COMPUTER! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" "Mom maybe we should call dad." Suggested Madison "Yeah! I WANT THAT ESKIMO UP HERE NOW!"

A little while later Patton was on moonbase. "Well, what happened?" "Well, me and dad were working on the computer and suddenly it started talking, it said all bad kids get eaten and then it ate dad."

"Okay, could this be the same thing that happened last time?" asked numbuh 362. All the remaining future kids looked at their parents, sector V's faces flushed and then numbuh 5 explained. "Well, the treehouse computer kinda fell in love with numbuh 1 and tried to kill him and Lizzie." Louise and Charlie's faces twisted at the mention of her name. Again. "So that's the thing grandpa was talking about. Along with the whole citizombie incident." Charlie said after clenching his fists.

Trying to get off the subject numbuh 3 replied "But didn't numbuh 2 repair that whole system thingy?" "Yeah, he did, plus Charlie saw the Toiletnator in our treehouse two nights ago." Abby added.

"He said that he was standing next to the main computer." She continued.

"Well, we should probably go see if we can't get them out. We'll have to bring numbuh 65.3 because besides numbuh 2 he's the best 2x4 tech expert we have." Rachel said to the shocked faces of sector V (present and future), and numbuhs 60 and 86.

"We can't go back in there. It'll eat us!" Ben protested "We have too, there's no other way to get them back."

**K, still short but longer. I'm kinda obsessed with Harry potter books at the moment so I don't know when I'll right again. I might start operation Glee soon or it will be then next thing I write.**

****Go to deviantart and search for me under the same name as here** **


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, i'm at my cousin's house babysitting her kids so I can't use office word i have to use word pad. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I realized I haven't typed one in a while because it's obvious I don't own.**

*****************************************************************************************************************:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*******************************************************************************************************************

"Okay, we need to figure out how to get in the computer to save everyone before we shut-down the system." Herbie said as they were flying to sector V's treehouse. "I'm gonna tell you one more time that we can't go back inside there! We'll get eatin alive!" numbuh 4 screamed at the screen where numbuh 362's face was, she had stayed at moon-base with numbuhs 60 and 86.

"And i'm gonna tell you one more time that you are not! Do you want to save your children?" she asked, he looked at the floor red faced "Yes" he mumbled, still looking at the floor.

"Well than I suggest that you shut your stoopid mouth and save my son!" screamed numbuh 86 "Fanny! We'll call you in a bit." Rachel said to them and hung-up. "Okay, we need to sneak in somehow, although this is still going to be hard without numbuh 2 since he designed this system differant than the other treehouses" Abby told Herbie as he typed away on his computer "That's okay, I can get in any system. No matter what." he said not looking up from his screen that was now filled with words.

They had Angela driving since numbuh two wasn't there. "Madison, you said that your a spy right?" asked numbuh 5 "Yes, me, Trevor, and Chris. Why?" "Becuase you and me are gonna need to sneak in first, then Ben Wally and Kuki are gonna come in guarding numbuh 65.3. That's when Charlie, Angela, David guarding them, and me will go. Got it?" Everyone agreed as they landed.

They moved ever so quietly to the main computer. Something touched Madisons's arm, she turned really quickly and knocked over Ben, she fell to. "Would you two stop making so much noise!" whispered Charlie "Sorry, something grabbed me." she wispered, Ben stood up and looked around, slowly, like police do, he stulked around a corner and screamed. Louise was laying on the ground out cold.

"Guys, come and help me." he ordered, everone came running and realized that Louise had not been at moon-base with them. Charlie tried shaking his sister awake but it didn't work. "What should we do? We can't just leave her here." David asked

"We should take her to the hospital wing and Kuki can stay with her." Abby said "Okay." Kuki agreed "No! Kooks is not going to stay in a room alone when that crazy computer can get her anywhere. Remember the last time we left her alone with an invasion going on?" **(Operation U.N.C.O.O.L.)** "Numbuh 4, i'll be fine. Louise will wake up eventually and then we can find you guys." "No."

"Okay, numbuh 4, you can watch her. Okay?" Wally thought for a moment and then agreed as him and Kuki carried Louise to the hospital wing to take care of her.

"Let's keep moving shall we? I have a date in an hour." Herbie said to looks of disbelief "Waht? I can get a date if i want to" "Whatever, let's just go save numbuh 2...and the others!" Abby added hastly with a red face.

**Short because I have somemore school to do before I go get a flu shot. Ouch, I hate shots.**

**Good-Bye and Good-Day**


	4. Chapter 4

**I put up a scene dedicated to Patton on YouTube, you should watch it. It's called Toiletnator meets numbuh 60. Really cute scene from operation C.A.N.Y.O.N.**

"Are you sure your okay numbuh 3?" numbuh 4 asked her as they were standing in the medical lab "Yes Wally. Louise is the one that got attacked, we should be asking her." Wally nodded.

Suddenly the two of them heard a crackling sound. "It's coming." Said a voice, they turned around and saw Louise getting off the table she was on. "What?" "The computer is coming, that crackling is the energy coming off the cord it's using now. That's why I was unconscious, I fought back and it shocked me." The two ten year olds looked at each other then started screaming. "It won't shock you as long as you don't fight back."

"How many are left?" Louise asked worried "Everyone that went to moonbase that we know of." Kuki answered shaking "It almost pulled me in before it dropped me and I saw what looked like mountains."

"Real... Ahhh!" Kuki screamed as a cord picked her up "Kuki! Ahhh!" Another one grabbed Wally as another one grabbed Louise. After it took them the rest of the team came running in.

_**With the team….**_

"Mom, I'm sure dad will be alright." Angela said running up to walk next her mom "I know, he really is a good fighter, when he's not running for his life." Abby said with a giggle.

"You know, the first thing he said when he saw me come in the room was, 'No Abby, stay back.' He thought I was you." Abby looked at the floor "He cares about you." David then walked up behind her and tapped on her shoulder, she turned around and started to talk to him, leaving numbuh 5 alone to think.

Ben looked at Madison and saw she had the biggest frown ever on her face. "Hey, Trevor's gonna be alright Maddy." "I know, I was just thinking, how are we gonna stop this thing?" He was silent for a minute then said "Anyway we can."

They all heard a scream coming from the infirmary. "Come on!" Abby screamed running toward it.

When they got there they saw the room was cluttered and a sneaker was on the floor. "What happened in here?" Herbie asked confused, Abby grabbed her communicator.

"Moonbase, come in moonbase!" Rachel's face came on screen with Fanny, Patton, Bartie, and Virginia behind her. "Numbuh 5, did you figure out what happened?" "No, but I can show you this" she held the communicator up and showed them the room.

"This is Kuki's sneaker. Wally, Kuki, and Louise are gone." She said sadly, the faces of worry could bore through anyone. "I'm giving you guys one mission, get them out of there…. MADISON WATCH OUT!" Rachel screamed

Everyone turned around and saw the cord; it snuck around Ben and Madison's legs and pulled them toward the computer with Patton and Fanny screaming on moonbase.

"Ahhhhh! Madison, if we die, I just wanna say…" but he couldn't finish for they were taken into the computer.

"Listen! I want you to get my children out of there or so help me I'll strangle ya!" 86 screeched "Moonbase out." And Rachel hung up

"You all heard her, we have to get in the computer. Everyone needs to know how to shut this thing down in case you get eatin Herbie." Abby concluded "Fine, stab this metal stick into any part of the computer and a virus should shut it all down"

"Everyone got that?" Everyone nodded "Right, let's move out."

As they moved through the house they heard a really loud squeaking and scratching coming from the hamster's room. "Oh, the hamsters are trying to get out, that maybe where the wires are now." Angela told everyone, they walked over to the door and slowly opened it, as soon as it opened the hamsters ran out and jumped into the computer screen, all the lights went out except for the computer.

"That thing must have a separate energy source" Herbie said as the wire sneaked up behind him, the others had their back's turned so they didn't see him get knocked out and taken into the computer.

**Yay! Almost done! 2 more chapters before this episode is over. I think the people who are left now are the main three of this episode, Abby, David, and Angela. If there is someone else left please tell me because I can't remember.**


	5. IMPORTANT READ!

****NOTE CHAPTER****

**So, I have an idea for a story and I know I should be finishing my other stories first but….yeah, that ain't gonna happen right now.**

**I am writing a story that is a complete secret right now, but it will be up with like 4 chapters within the next month. In other words, all stories are on hold right now but will be back on track soon.**

**Forgiveness please. :'(**

**Watch for my new story soon.**


End file.
